Love Is The Music Of The Heart
by Gwennily
Summary: Maria left the villa a few days ago. Georg realises his feelings for Maria, but can he expect her to feel the same?
1. Realising

**This story is dedicated to my dear chum Heymissjoe, who kindly asked me to write as "The Sound Of Music" fanfic. So there she goes!**

**I have often thought about what would have happened if Maria hadn't come back. At least not so soon. What if Georg realised his feelings and went to Maria? So, this is how it goes in my mind ...**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

« … will never be a nun … »

« … will never be a nun … ». Those words Elsa had said earlier before going back to Vienna still echoed in his head. How did she know? When he could hardly admit it himself. He didn't know when exactly, he couldn't tell why but yes, he had fallen in love with Fraulein Maria. With his children's governess. With … a nun.

Maria had ran away to the abbey the night of the ball. Why? He wished he knew. All she would say in that letter was that she missed the abbey. About that letter, why just leaving a letter? Couldn't she quit her job properly, by talking to him, making arrangements, and the most important, say goodbye to the children? So many questions that had remained unanswered. It had been five days, and he still hadn't heard from her. And still, he couldn't get her out of his head.

She was the one who made them enjoy life again. By teaching them music, by showing them that a smile was worth a thousand tears. That life goes on. And now she was gone, it was as if the children had lost their mother again. And he himself felt as if he had lost Agathe again. No more smiles, no more music … no more time spent all together. How he wished she would come back. For the children, for him. He could give her so much more than what she would ever get at the abbey. He could hardly believe that a woman who loved freedom so much wanted to be a nun. Discipline was not one her favourite things. But that was none of his business he thought.

Wandering around the garden, he thought back about the night of the ball. A wonderful night. Everybody seemed so happy then. HE was happy then. Looking at his children enjoying the music, Maria desperately trying to teach Kurt the Laëndler. The Laëndler … for what seemed a too short moment, Maria and him were dancing together. It was all so perfect, as if they were alone in the world. Looking into her blue eyes, feeling the soft touch of her skin. Feeling his and her heart beating a zillion times a minute. But reality suddenly hit them. Elsa was there, jealously looking at them. And yet, he couldn't take his eyes off Maria. She must have felt something, too. He could tell she was blushing. So whatever it was, she felt something that night. Could it be why she ran away? Could it be love? How he wished …

Within the next minute, he stepped into his car and started driving as fast as he could. He soon left Aigen and arrived near the centre of Salzburg. He slowed down the car, needing some more time to think about what he was doing. Drive to the abbey, run in and just go tell Maria how much he loved and needed her? That would be foolish! But he had to make sure the abbey life really was the life she wanted. He had to see her, talk to her. If he gave up and went back home, he would never be able to get over this. Maria was such a loving person, generous, caring … but right now the only thing that came to his mind when thinking about Maria was "mystery". And he did not want her to be a mystery anymore.

Soon he reached the abbey. He parked his car and nervously made his way to the gate.


	2. A New Feeling

**To you, my Suzette! Because I know TSOM is one of your favourite things and ... when you're feeling sad, simply remember your favourite things and then you won't feel so bad! Thinking of you every second xXx**

* * *

Ever since she had come back to the abbey, she had not been able to stop thinking about the children. The way she left, without saying goodbye. And, she had to admit, she had been thinking about the Captain too. He probably got very mad when discovering she had ran away, and had only left a simple letter:

_Dear children, Dear Captain,_

_I am truly sorry, but this life doesn't seem to be made for me. I have been missing the abbey too much, so I have decided to leave._

_Sincerely,_

_Fraulein Maria_

Sincerely? She could have said "with love". Because she did loved them. What those children had been through reminded her of her own childhood. When she was 6 and lost her mother, she was devastated. And instead of helping her get through, her father left her to some cousin and left the country. Having to cope with everything alone is something she didn't want to happen to anyone. So when she saw how sad and lonely those children were, she felt it was her duty to help them enjoy life again. And to make their father care about them again, too. It was not easy at first. The Captain hated her lack of discipline, and the children didn't feel like welcoming another governess. But after a few tricks, they found out they could have a great time all together. She taught them music: they had a gift! They learned so fast, even little Gretl, she was so proud of them.

She had been walking around her tiny room for hours. On her second day back at the abbey, she had told the Reverend Mother that she wished to be in seclusion. Even though she was aware that it wouldn't last for long. The Reverend Mother knew her too well, it was just a matter of hours before she discovered what was wrong.

It was not easy at first, but Maria eventually faced the fact that indeed something was wrong. Not at all with the children, she loved them so much. But something was wrong – or maybe too right – between her and the captain. She couldn't really explain it, even to herself, but when dancing with him, she felt something she had never felt before. It was a wonderful and breathtaking feeling. She felt so happy, and yet it scared her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable, especially when she noticed that the Baroness Shraeder was looking at them. And how stupid she felt when Brigitta made her realise that she was blushing.

She slowly walked out of her room, and went down to the church. She feared the Reverend Mother's reaction if she told her about her dilemma. After all, she was meant to be a nun and her love for a man would be a sin. She was not certain that it was love that she was feeling, simply because she did not know what it was like to be in love. But she knew she was sad, and missed the life at the Von Trapp villa. So, it was better to avoid the Reverend Mother. There were only a couple of nuns in the church at this time of the day, and it was probably the most peaceful place to go to ease her mind. And it is inside that church that she would find the only one able to answer all her questions: God.

She prayed with all her heart, and after a while:

"Maria?"

"Yes, Sister Margareta?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Reverend Mother has been looking for you."

The Reverend Mother? Looking for her? Maria thought she would find out soon enough, but not SO soon.

"We couldn't find you, so I remembered what the Reverend Mother once said about you: that we should look where you don't usually go. That's why I came here, because most of the time when you feel like praying you don't come to the church, you just wander around some hills."

She made her way to the Reverend Mother's office. She was there, obviously waiting for her.

"Maria my child, I still don't know what made you come back. And the Captain Von Trapp doesn't seem to know either. He is waiting in the backyard, and wishes to talk to you."


	3. Pretending

Maria entered the Mother Abbess' office and there she saw … him. He was standing there, more elegant than ever. He gave her that shy and breathtaking smile she would probably never be able to get out of her mind.

"Good afternoon, Captain."

"Good afternoon, Fraulein."

This is all that was said. None of them dared to say anything. But the silence itself was worth a thousand words. The Mother Abbess started to feel there might be more than a simple employer-employee relationship. Maybe friendship? No, it was even more than that. When friends meet, they can't stop talking and talking for hours. Maria's silence was betryaing her feelings more than words could. Maria was far from being a silent person after all! So, they were both obviously uncomfortable in each other's company.

"Maria dear, why don't you go for a walk with Captain Von Trapp, and show him our lovely garden?"

"Yes Mother, that is a nice idea. At least, if you would like to Captain?"

If he would like to? Of course he would! He could travel the whole world with her! Those gorgeous eyes, he couldn't refuse them anything.

"I'd be delighted."

A few moments later, they were walking around the abbey's simple, yet coulourful garden. In summertime, the smell of roses, and the sight of all the grown flowers, vegetables and fruits was a real delight.

Again, silence. Maria thought it was high time to "break the ice". A simple, innocent topic. The weather? No, TOO simple.

"How are the children?"

"Not too bad, but not too well either. They have been missing you, your music, your games, … your smile."

Ouch! Maria realised too late that the question she thought would be innocent was actually the one which would lead them right to the topic she had so wanted to avoid.

"Oh … I'm sorry I … I …"

"You don't have to be sorry, Fraulein. You missed the abbey, so you simply followed your heart, like you always do."

"I just felt the time had come for me to say my vows."

"The children will miss you, but I'm sure they will get over it after a little while. They'll just need some time."

"... _You followed your heart_ …" he said. If she had indeed followed her heart, she certainly wouldn't be here.

"Fraulein, I was thinking that maybe …"

"Yes?"

"Well, before you say your vows, it would be nice of you could come to see the children, and talk to them. I'm sure it would help if you could explain to them why you can't stay any longer."

"And say a proper goodbye! It was so bad of me to run away like a thief, in the middle of the night."

Georg couldn't help smiling at her.

"A very nice thief then I would say …"

"You're flattering me Captain. You can count on me, I will go see the children. Tomorrow, maybe?"

"You're welcome anytime Fraulein."

"You can't imagine how guilty I am feeling. But I need to move on and live the life I was born to live."

Those words she had just said hurt him so much. She was a nun, and that is the only reason why he couldn't tell his feelings. If he did, he would lose her forever. So he decided he would take what she could give him: friendship. And love for his children. At least if he didn't say anything, he might be able to see her once in a while. It was really painful, but the only option so far.

Suddenly, her voice brought him back to reality.

"Are you all right Captain?"

"Oh … what … yes, I am. Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Good thoughts I hope."

"Well to be honest, I was wondering how a person like you can live the abbey life. I mean, you're so full of energy and can hardly remain quiet."

She cracked up.

"Well, my turn to be honest. I am far from being a role model. The world's record of kissing-the-floor is mine."

"Kissing the floor? Why didn't I think of that? Instead of letting you teaching my children how to be the noisiest."

"Oh I am so sorry, but you will have to cope with it from now on."

"I know! And I am very thankful for that. You taught us that life can be enjoyed no matter what happens, that in everything there is a bright side. You brought us back to life Fraulein, nothing less than that."

"I am so happy I could help. Now my mind is in peace, and I feel more ready than ever to say my vows. Thanks to the children … and you. For once in my life I felt useful, and I know this is what I want to do for the rest of my life. Help people."

"I'm sure you will do great."

"Thank you."

He tried not to show it, but this conversation was so painful to him. He couldn't take it anymore, so he decided it would be best for him to leave.

"So I can expect to see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you again, Fraulein."

"Anytime, Captain. I will always be here for you and the children."

Not the way he wanted her to, but she would be there ...

"Well … goodbye, Fraulein."

"Goodbye, Captain."


End file.
